Willpower
Overview Willpower is a Resistance powerset that was added in Issue 11. It is available to all four melee Archetypes, primary for Tankers, secondary for Scrappers, Brutes, and Stalkers. A video of this set in action is available from the Official movie page. Willpower relies heavily on passive powers, with little in the way of flashy animations, to represent the stereotypical "tough guy". The set offers decent resistance to smashing, lethal, psi and toxic damage, as well as poor resistance but decent defense to fire, cold, energy and negative energy. The set also offers a taunt aura called "Rise to the Challenge" that raises regeneration for every enemy in melee. You aren't Invulnerable. Bullets don't bounce off of you, and if you are cut, you bleed. You are, however, tough, grizzled and strong willed. It takes more than a little cut to keep you down! Willpower offers a strong balance of healing, damage resistance and defense. While you have no real vulnerabilities, you can't quite deal with 'alpha strikes' as well as some other protective powers. Power Tables Tankers, Brutes, and Scrappers The Willpower powerset is available as a primary for Tankers, and as a secondary for Brutes and Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: )|Border=1}} Stalker The powerset is available as a secondary set for Stalkers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: )|Border=1}} Powers High Pain Tolerance You have a greater tolerance to pain than others. You are also slightly resistant to all types of damage. This power is always on and costs no endurance. }} }} }} }} Rise to the Challenge The more the odds are against you, the more determined you become. When surrounded by foes, your ability to regenerate health increases greatly. Additionally, your resolve and the look in your eye is enough to leave most foes shaken, so their attacks are less accurate. The first foe you engage in melee grants the highest regeneration bonus, and up to 10 foes can contribute to this effect. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Reconstruction Through perfect control of your body, you can concentrate for a few moments and heal yourself. The effects of Reconstruction also leaves you resistant to toxic damage for a while. }} }} }} }} }} }} Mind Over Body When you toggle on this power, you empower your Mind Over Body to become highly resistant to Smashing, Lethal and Psionic damage. }} }} }} }} Indomitable Will When you toggle on this power, it grants protection from Sleep, Disorient, Fear, Confusions, Repel, Knockback and Hold effects. Indomitable Will also grant a moderate defense to Psionic based attacks. }} }} }} }} Fast Healing You heal Hit Points at a faster rate than normal. This power is always on. }} }} Quick Recovery You recover Endurance at a faster rate than normal. This power is always on. }} }} Heightened Senses You become more aware of your environment and its hazards while this power is activated. This will increase your Defense versus environmental damage as long as it is active. Your Heightened Senses also allow you to perceive stealthy foes and resist Defense Debuffs. }} }} }} }} Resurgence Should you fall in battle, you can Revive yourself from the brink of death. You will revive with most of your hit points and half your endurance and be protected from experience debt for 20 seconds. Additionally, for 90 seconds, your damage and accuracy will be improved, then for another 45 seconds, your damage and accuracy will be diminished. }} }} }} Strength of Will When you activate this power, you not only become extremely resistant to most damage, but also to Disoreint, Immobilization, Hold, Knockback, Repel and Sleep effects. Strength of Will costs little Endurance to activate, but when it wears off you are left exhausted, and substantially drained of Endurance. )}} }} }} }} }} History External Links * |Archetype=Brute|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Scrapper|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Tanker|Type=Defense}} * |Archetype=Stalker|Type=Defense}} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets Category:Stalker power sets